Crucios
by ShuitzLove
Summary: "Hermione Diggory, após a morte do irmão, Cedric Diggory, queria apenas a vingança pela lembrança do irmão. Ela irá atravessar caminhos com Draco Malfoy a procura do recipiente final para a ressurreição de seu irmão." {Draco/Hermione}


**N/A: **_Sou co-autora desta estória. Poderia ser meramente legal, ou interessante, não sei como explicar._

**Declaimer I: **_Esta estória veio de minha imaginação. Qualquer semelhança com fatos reais ou pessoas vivas ou mortas, é mera coincidência. Todos os direitos reservados. Nenhuma parte desta estória deve ser reproduzida sob qualquer forma ou por qualquer meio sem permissão escrita dos detentores dos direitos autorais, mande-me uma PM. Na maioria das vezes, tento não abandonar as minhas outras estórias para não desapontar nem aos leitores e nem a mim mesma. Mas das várias vezes que compreendo a arte da leitura ou da escrita, tenho ideias para as minhas estórias por isso cá estou eu. Outra vez. Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo em que se passa, não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual, sendo vedada a utilização por outros autores sem minha prévia autorização. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original_

**Declaimer II:** _Sobre o título da estória ela se baseia especialmente na dor, sobre como a pessoa sofre com esse feitiço, e esta estória muitas pessoas sofrem tanto psicologicamente quando sobrem fisicamente._ _O título, falando sobre ele novamente, também se relaciona com o passado dos dois personagens, Hermione e Cedric. Apesar de parecer que os personagens amorosos sejam Hermione e Cedric, eles serão irmãos, e a vingança de Hermione também é a vingança pela memória de Cedric e também sua ressuscitação, e Cedric tem um papel importante na estória, até mais do que Harry e Rony. E também nesta estória Hermione será irmã de Cedric._

**Declaimer III: **_O nome do nosso querido Diggory será em inglês, pois em português (como muitos sabem), é Cedrico. Mas como não gosto muito desta forma irei pôr seu nome no modo inglês, por isso não se assustem.__  
_

**Declaimer IV:** _Em homenagem á Cedrico Diggory, que aparece apenas em Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, onde morre após o encontro com Voldmort (Morto-vivo)_**_  
_**

**Personagens principais: **_Draco Malfoy, Hermione Diggory & Cedric Diggory._

**Local: **_Hogwarts._

**Universo: **_Romance, mistério, mutilação & vingança._

* * *

**Prólogo I**

* * *

A garotinha agarrou-se ao irmão com medo que a segurou em seus braços firmemente, apesar de apenas três anos de diferença o garoto a protegia como um verdadeiro adulto. O garoto agachou-se na frente da irmã a abraçando firmemente fechando os olhos a convidando para fazer o mesmo, a garotinha arfando e com lágrimas silenciosos nos olhos os fechando agarrando a gola da camiseta do irmão mais velho, este suspirou ouvindo os passos ficarem mais perto do cômodo onde estavam, o pequeno Diggory engoliu o seco apertando ainda mais forte sua irmã e seu tesouro entre os braços.

Os passos subiam as escada, a pequena garotinha finalmente deixou as lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos molhando a camiseta do irmão mais velho, este afagou o cabelo longo e sedoso com cachos da irmã, os passos ficavam cada vez mais perto e logo a maçaneta girou fazendo o pequeno Diggory arfar, assim que a porta foi aberta o rangido de sua abertura ecoou pelo quarto cor-de-rosa da mais nova Diggory.

Assim que o menino olhou para a porta com a aflição em seus olhos, aliviou-se. Soltou a irmã que esperneou-se, mas o mesmo sorriu-lhe olhando para o homem que acabara de entrar, os cabelos negros bagunçados naturalmente e os olhos castanhos cheios de alegria e medo, o pequeno correu para o homem com um sorriso transbordando em sua face, o abraçou fortemente sendo retribuído prontamente.

"Papai, pensei que não iria voltar... pensei que estivesse morto" Murmurou o pequeno Diggory em soluços, já não conseguia controlar suas lágrimas, ver seu pai depois de tanto tempo, depois de três anos era muito bom, inexplicável. O homem pegou na mão do Diggory e foi na direção da irmã mais nova, a pegando no colo a vendo enlaçar seu pescoço com seus pequenos bracinhos

"E eu estava, meu filho, eu estava morto, mas consegui voltar. Voltei por vocês dois, meus filhos" O homem soltou a menininha em cima de sua cama beijando sua testa em um ato terno "Vá dormir filha, irei falar com seu irmão, certo?"

Perguntou vendo a filha mais nova assentir virando-se para o lado e fechando os olhos. Ainda de mãos dadas, os dois saíram do quarto da mais nova e apagaram a luz caminhando para o escritório da mansão. Adentrou no cômodo com o filho mais velho sentando-se na poltrona detrás da mesa maciça cruzando os dedos em um ato calmo, o pequeno Diggory sentou-se numa outra poltrona de frente para a mesa e seu pai confortavelmente esperando uma explicação. O homem suspirou pronto para falar, mas o filho mais velho o cortou.

"Vai ficar conosco agora?" Perguntou com expectativa, novamente o homem suspirou

"Não filho, não poderei ficar com vocês... sabe que eu gostaria, mas é muito perigoso, para você e sua irmã" Forçou um sorriso, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi sorrir fracamente e tristemente para o filho mais velho. "Você quem _eu sou_, não é filho?"

O pequeno Diggory engoliu o choro, e esperou o pai continuar a falar.

"Eu vim aqui para dizer que vocês terão de continuar com o suposto 'pai' de vocês, o Diggory" O menino suspirou de maneira triste e esperou o pai terminar, sabia que tinha algo a mais. "Quero que cuide de sua irmã, cuide dela com a sua própria vida, meu filho. Depois de alguns tempos vocês poderão herdar tudo que já foi meu, terão _tudo _mesmo, e você sabe do que eu estou falando, não sabe?"

"Sim, papai, sei do que o senhor está falando"

"Promete cuidar de sua irmã com sua vida, Cedric?" Perguntou-lhe, o homem pôde ver a determinação e a coragem nos olhos do filho, o que o fez ter mais orgulho ainda pela grande honra que ele poderia lhe dar

"Sim, papai, prometo cuidar de Hermione com minha vida"

* * *

_"Querida Hermione._

_Realmente, não sei o por que criei esta carta, mas creio que quando a ler, querida irmã, estarei morto. Sei que posso não ter sido o irmão que_

_você sempre quis, mas fiz o meu melhor, agora por favor, busque o meu armário e procure as etapas, sei que você vai buscar vingança_

_por isso, tomei uma iniciativa e pesquisei por você, não queria que ficasse em perigo para saber os ingredientes ou criasse a sua própria, esta_

_porção, querida irmão, foi feita por nosso pai, estarei esperando por você, irmã. Sei que essa carta, talvez não demonstre meus queridos_

_sentimentos por você, mas sei que você sabe que a amo mais do que minha própria vida, se agora estou morto, foi por você._

_Quero que lembre-se de mim durante sua jornada, me sentirei muito feliz, em qualquer lugar onde estarei, se você_

_manter a lembrança de minha pessoa com você, sei que pode fazer isso. Apenas para ver-me feliz, querida irmão. Até a próxima,_

_espero ser em um futuro próximo._

_Com amor,_

_Cedric Diggory"_


End file.
